That's It!
by Pixie97
Summary: That's it! Sirius was so over Snape ragging on Remus. And now he's going to be taught a lesson. That's it. James is furious when he finds out what Sirius did. "That's it! I'd expect this out of a Black, but not a Maurader! Do you ever think?" Review!


**I've always loved the Marauders and there unbelievably close chemistry. However, I think this 'prank' would put quite a damper on things and put the Marauders' relationship in jeopardy. I wanted to write a story about what they went through and how they pulled though it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Subjective Third Person POV (shows some of Sirius' thoughts)**

"Where's Lupin? Hospital wing AGAIN?" Severus Snape sneered.

"Shut up Snivellus!" Sirius Black snapped back.

"Why even bother defending your little charity case? He's just-'' Snape was cut off by a swift punch in the nose.

Sirius smiled as he heard the sickening crunch of Snape's nose being broken. He was tired of Snape going on about how sickly Remus looked near the full moon. He would taunt Remus. Make fun of him. It had been going on for years. And Sirius had had _enough._

Remus rarely got truly mad. He would usually just shrug it off and get back later in a Marauder prank. Peter would only stand up under the cover of Sirius or James. James, like himself, always fought back. Usually he would embarrass Snape so much he'd be scared to show his face for the rest of the term. More important than even Quidditch to James was friendship, and in hand with that, loyalty. You so much as bump a Marauder in the hallway and you were on the very unpleasant bad side of James Potter.

But James wasn't here now. Or Peter. Not even Remus. In fact, the classroom was empty besides Snape and himself. Why was Snape picking a fight? Sirius couldn't figure it out. He knew he'd lose. There was no audience to 'look brave' in front of. No 'good for nothing' Slytherins to impress.

"He's a better wizard than you'll ever be! A better MAN!" Sirius screamed.

"Well I don't want to have a filthy Muggle mother or a blood traitor of a father! I guess you wouldn't mind- seeing as you're becoming one yourself hang out with that trash!"

Sirius snapped. He hated _hated_ blood prejudice. Instead of hexing Snape into oblivion, like he usually would in this situation, he came up with an idea. A bloody brilliant, glorious idea.

"I know something's up with him! Sick every month! Cuts, bruises, scars! Lupin's a FREAK! And everybody knows it!" Snape continued ranting.

"That's IT! Have you ever even bother to find out WHERE Remus goes once a month? What he's doing? You can find out tonight. Go to the Whomping Willow, alone, after dark. There's a secret passage way underneath that leads to where he goes. Simply prod the knot in the middle of the trunk to freeze the tree." Sirius said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Why are you telling me this?" Snape said suspiciously. Clearly, Snape wasn't expecting this turn of events.

"BECAUSE I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU RAGGING ON REMUS ABOUT SOMETHING YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sirius yelled. He then turned and stormed out of the room, a strange satisfying feeling rushing through him. He knew he'd regret this tomorrow, but he decided to relish in the feeling right then.

**Subjective 3****rd**** Person POV, with Severus**

Snape stood in the classroom for several more minutes, debating whether or not to believe Black. He could just being setting him up for a big prank and be humiliated. However, he didn't know if he'd get another chance like this and he was bloody curious. He couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. He knew something was up with Lupin, and he was going to find out what.

**Sorry this isn't very long but I promise I will update soon! **

**Next Chapter: James finds out about what Sirius did and goes to rescue Snape. It will be about James' rescue mission, and taking Snape to Dumbledore's office. Possibly longer… idk yet!**

**I've already started typing it up so expect it this weekend! I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you thought in a review it would really make my day!**

**-Pixie97**


End file.
